The present invention relates generally to construction equipment and more particularly to a winch attachment that can be mounted on the boom of a backhoe in order to facilitate various jobs such as pulling pipes beneath roadways.
Backhoe machines have long been used in a variety of earth moving operations such as excavating and trenching. Backhoes are widely used in the laying of pipelines because they are well suited to forming trenches and then filling the trenches after the pipes have been placed in them. In many pipeline projects, there is a need to route the pipes under roadways and other crossings, and these types of operations complicate the pipeline laying process.
Although backhoes can easily form trenches and other excavations, they are not well suited for placing pipes beneath roadways, and they are not able to pull pipes through other pipes in a procedure that is commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cpipe burstingxe2x80x9d. Consequently, when the need arises for these types of operations, it is necessary to bring in special equipment or to set up a system of lines and pulleys. Both of these options are undesirable because of the costs that are involved and the delays that are often encountered.
Accordingly, there is a need for equipment that can be used in conjunction with a backhoe to pull pipes under roadways and other excavations as well as through other pipes. The primary goal of the present invention is to provide such equipment so that the costs of specialized machinery or complicated pulley systems can be avoided.
In accordance with the invention, a winch is provided with a special frame that allows it to be applied to a backhoe. The bucket that is normally carried on the end of the boom of the backhoe can be detached and disconnected from the hydraulic lines that control its operation. In place of the bucket, the winch is mounted on the backhoe boom and is connected to the hydraulic lines so that the hydraulic system of the backhoe can be used for operation of the winch. Alternatively, the winch can be mounted to the bucket and connected with auxiliary hydraulics that are typically present on the backhoe machine.
In either case, the winch is mounted on the backhoe at the end portion of the boom where it can be positioned properly for jobs such as pulling pipes through tunnels and trenches as necessitated by the presence of roadways or other pipeline crossings or obstacles. The winch can also be used in pipe bursting to pull pipes through other pipes. It is a particular feature of the invention that the existing backhoe hydraulics are used to advantage for operation of the winch, thus avoiding the need to equip the winch with a separate power system.
It is preferable for the winch to be able to pivot through a significant arc that may be as great as a full revolution. The advantage of this construction is that the winch line can be angled as necessary relative to the boom so that it can pull from the side or in other directions in a situation where space is limited or there are obstacles in the work area. The pivotal mounting of the winch is preferably accomplished by providing a special winch bracket. The bracket may include sturdy plates that are mounted to the backhoe mounting bracket and have rigid arms extending from them. A winch frame which carries the winch may be pivotally mounted on the ends of the arms. By virtue of this arrangement, the winch can pivot in a manner allowing the winch cable to be extended to the side or at virtually any other desired angle. At the same time, the mounting system has a sturdy construction which exhibits the strength necessary to withstand the considerable forces that may be encountered when the winch is in operation. Alternatively, the winch can be mounted with the winch axis in a vertical orientation so that the winch cable can be angled to the side as necessary.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.